This invention relates generally to urinals and more particularly to a novel disposable urinal for human females.
The most common technique presently in use in hospitals and doctors' offices for taking urine specimens is a bed pan or specimen bottle which involves direct contact with the urethral opening of the female and is thereby subject to body contamination, spillage, and possible discomfort. For relieving oneself while lying supine in a hospital bed, a bed pan is most frequently used and this technique has drawbacks from the standpoint of possible spillage, odor and it is generally cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a urinal for enabling female patients to void while lying supine or to collect a urine specimen in the sitting position for laboratory analysis or the like and is shaped for containing maximum volume in the filling position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel disposable urinal for females that does not come into direct contact with the urethral opening, is comfortable to use, and is beneficial in avoiding or controlling possible infections.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a novel urinal that affords a psychological benefit to a female patient by allowing her self-care without undue exposure or discomfort.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a disposable urinal for females that can be made as a onepiece body from a plastic material characterized by having outwardly diverging cuplike portions with a soft pliable lip defining an inlet opening that cups directly against the users body in such a way as to prevent spillage or leakage as well as contain the urine in indicated volumes.